In photographic color printing, it is a well known practice to "correct" the color balance of an original, such as a color photographic negative, by causing the overall color balance to add up to a shade near gray. This "color correction" corrects for problems with the original such as a color film balanced for daylight that was exposed in tungsten light. In general, this method produces pleasing results, creating a color balance in the print approximating the photograher's memory of the original appearance of the scene.
However, when the original scene is intentionally photographed with a narrow-band illuminant such as a green or red light, such "color correction" is not desirable, since the photographer intended the scene to have a definite green or red cast. It is the object of the present invention to provide a method for printing color photographic images whereby the print appears as the photographer intended the original scene to look.